


So Close

by iambuckyrogers



Series: Enchanted [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: You finally decide to confess your feeling to Tony but nothing seems to go right.





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, finally grew some balls and decided to try and write something! Inspired by the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin from the Enchanted sound track. Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)

A soft knock came from your door  
“(Y/N), are you ready?” Natasha poked her head into your room. You took a deep breath and smoothed out your already immaculate dress, the gold material flowed down your body like a silk waterfall, pooling at your feet. It hugged your figure in all the right places while still leaving something to the imagination.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be” you mumbled, slipping into your heels and taking one last look in the mirror before accepting Natasha’s outstretched hand. Tony was holding a Stark Industries function in the compound and so naturally all of the Avengers were expected to attend. You hated these parties but Nat made them bearable, you’d sit at the bar and make fun of the other guests, commenting on outfits and giving distant conversations your own commentary. Tonight was no different, perched on a stool with a champagne flute in hand you and Nat surveyed the crowd. Vision twirled Wanda around the dance floor to the boppy tune that was playing. Steve and Bucky looked to be engaged in deep conversation with Thor, who was expressively waving his hands about in the air, Bruce and Rhodey were doing shots at the far end of the bar while Tony filmed them. Even Peter was there, snickering in the corner with Clint, clearly up to no good. It was nice to see the team letting loose for a change, after a week of particularly hard missions god knows you deserved it. 

You sighed and downed the rest of your drink, checking the clock to see if it was acceptable to leave yet. Natasha jolted you from your daze with a sharp elbow to your hip.  
“Hey! What was that for?” you whined, rubbing your side.  
“I thought that you may want a bit of warning” she said, pointing towards a heavenly figure making his way towards you. Tony Stark was looking especially dapper tonight, wearing, what you could only assume to be, an exceptionally expensive charcoal suit. His white button up shirt fitted snuggly across his toned chest and his look was finished off with a silken tie that, as luck would have it, matched your dress perfectly.  
“Evening ladies” he leant down and gave you both a quick peck on the cheek. You swooned at such a simple interaction. You had been an avenger for nearly 5 years but you still weren’t any more comfortable around him as you were on your first day.  
“Looking sharp Tone,” Natasha remarked, giving him wink. Tony brushed some imaginary dirt off his shoulder.  
“Does that surprise you?” he quipped.  
“He’s got you there Tash” you laughed, playfully swatting her leg.  
“I feel so attacked, I’m going to find new friends who love and appreciate me” she called over her shoulder as she left, walking towards Bruce and Rhodey who were now trying desperately to pick up Mjölnir, falling over in drunken fits of giggles as they repeatedly failed. Tony sighed, shaking his head.  
“Sometimes I worry about them,” he sat down on the vacant stool, his arm sliding behind you, resting on your upper arm and pulling you gently into his side. You froze, your skin tingling and goosebumps radiating from where he touched you. You sucked in some air, willing yourself to breathe. Calm down (Y/N), you told yourself, it doesn’t mean anything. Tony hummed along to the song that was playing, sending vibrations through your body. You relaxed into his embrace, soaking up each moment before it was snatched away, becoming just a memory. 

The song changed to something slower, couples gravitated towards each other and swayed idly, silent messages of love exchanged through touches. Even the team got into the mood, Nat and Bruce held onto each other tightly, Steve lead Bucky around to a jazzy song that only they could hear and Clint slow danced with a bottle of whisky he stole from the bar. Tony pulled, leaving you feeling empty and cold. He stood up before dramatically bowing in front of you holding out his hand, looking up at you through thick lashes.  
“My dearest (Y/N). The light of my life. The breath in my lungs,” you felt the heat rush to your cheeks, sure, he was joking but he said those words with such conviction, “may I have this dance?” letting out a small gasp you nodded your head almost violently.  
“Of course Tony, it would be my pleasure!” You placed your hand in his and he twirled you, your dress flying around your legs making you feel every bit like a Disney princess. He lead you to the dance floor, past Natasha who gave you a knowing look over Bruce’s shoulder. Tony’s hand settled on your hip, bringing you closer until you were flush against his strong body. Adrenalin buzzed through your veins, time seemed to slow down and all that mattered was you and Tony. In his arms you felt safe, like you were finally home. You looked up at his face only to see him gazing down at you, his usual cocky expression replaced with something softer. He cupped your face with his hand and brushed his thumb along your cheek. Leaning into his touch you savoured the moment, all you wanted was for him to hold you like this forever.  
“Tony,” you whispered his name like it was a prayer. He flashed his signature smirk, his hand moved to the back of your neck, pulling you in closer until your faces were merely inches apart. Your breath caught in your throat as his eyes flicked to your lips. He leant in, at a painstakingly slow pace.  
“(Y/N),” his lips brushed yours, sparks of electricity surging through your body. Your eyes fluttered closed, your hand moving to tangle in his dark locks. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder, dragging you backwards. Your bubble was popped and the sounds of the party flooded your head. You didn’t realise that the song had changed, now playing something more upbeat. Natasha pulled you behind her, pushing past people as she made her way towards Wanda.  
“This is our song!” she cried, grabbing Wanda’s arm with her other hand, waving them in the air.  
“Nat,” you pleaded, trying to twist your arm out of her death grip. You stood on your tip toes to try and see over everyone’s heads, searching for Tony. You spotted him being dragged away by someone you couldn’t quite make out. Thankfully Nat had let go of your arm, deciding that it were no fun anymore allowing you to easily slip away. Taking off in the direction that Tony went you carefully weaved through the masses of people. Finally emerging from the crowd what you saw was like a kick to the gut. You felt physically ill, shallow breaths escaped your mouth as tears threatened to spill from your eyes. You found Tony…Found him in the arms of another woman. She had him pressed up against the wall, attacking his neck with harsh kisses. A sob wrecked your body as you turned on your heel and fled, ignoring the shouts of your name from behind you. You smashed the elevator button, tears flowing hard and fast. How could you have been so stupid? You thought that he had changed, why were you such an idiot? The elevator doors tinged open and swiftly took you to your room. Once inside you threw your shoes across the room, not caring what you broke. You were numb, feeling everything and nothing all at once. You wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and forget that any of this had happened. Your door shook on its hinges, the harsh sound echoing through the room.  
“(Y/N), please open up,” Tony begged, his voice cracking. When you didn’t respond he knocked again. “I know that you’re in there, please just let me explain.” You yanked the door open to see him stood in your door way, hair dishevelled, eyes red and puffy.  
“Fuck off,” you spat, trying to shut the door but his foot denied it.  
“Please, I didn’t… I mean, she came on to me.” He looked into your broken eyes, searching your face for some kind of understanding. You took a ragged breath, trying to compose yourself.  
“I hope she made you happy,” and you slammed the door in his face. Tony banged again crying out your name and broken apologies. You flattened your back against the door, slowly sinking to the floor, fresh tears falling from your eyes. Little did you know Tony did the exact same on the other side…  
“We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are  
So close, so close  
And still so far”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers <3 until next time xx


End file.
